


Cherry Lips

by A_Winter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/pseuds/A_Winter
Summary: Anyone can be a thief, any lowlife can rob someone but it takes a special kind of person to be a Burglar and an artist to be a great one, that’s where B. Baggins comes in.Inspired by "Cherry Lips - Garbage"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been floating around my head for a while; I’m going to try to limit it to a one shot as I have commitment issues buuut no promises okay! 
> 
> I'd do more tags but it would spoil things... please let me know what you think!!!! <3

Erebor Industries, a generations old family run Multi-Billion dollar company located in the heart of the city. What had once been a simple jeweller’s shop was now responsible for Supply and Demand of most precious gems, stones and materials across Middle Earth but it was more than that. Erebor Industries, under the leadership of the current CEO Thorin ‘Oakenshield’ Durin, had branched out. As twelfth generation Durin at the reigns of the company, though unexpectedly young to the roll after his father’s early retirement due to ‘health concerns’ Thorin Durin had begun investing company ties in not only the tradition Gold and Gem markets but also into Oil, telecommunications and other prosperous yet less talked about endeavours. 

Thorin ‘Oakenshield’ Durin was now one of the wealthiest men in the world which made him a target to many different people for a variety of reasons and that was where The Burglar came in. 

Thorin knew he was being targeted; the arrogant sod had been kind enough to send him a warning letter, apparently he liked a challenge. The Burglar had many different names in the industry, each more ridiculous than the last, but he always seemed to get what he came for and vanished without a trace. What he, and Thorin was only assuming that it was a He, was after from Thorin was twofold. The Burglar had claimed to be contracted to steal the Durin family heirloom, the Arkenstone, a one of a kind and priceless gem found by Thorin’s own ancestors for an unnamed party and intent on stealing Thorin’s own Oak carved nameplate as a trophy. 

Thorin had found the whole situation ridiculous until he returned to his office after he was called away by his secretary on a scheduling mix-up to find his nameplate gone, safe emptied and a bright red kiss mark glaring at him from the centre of his computer screen. Thorin roared in rage, initiated a whole building lock down and search but as expected came up empty handed. After that incident Thorin Durin put more stock in rumours and silly stories. 

X~X~X

*Earlier that day*

Bilbo looked at the woman before him, lovely Bella Took and saw his smile reflected on her face with plump full lips highlighted in Cherry Red lipstick which complimented her loose golden curls. Clear Blue eyes framed with thick black lashes blinked at him in contemplative confusion but Bilbo only shook his head sadly. Bella adjusted her tight, figure hugging dress and slipped on her stilettos before leaving Bilbo behind and entering the main foyer of Erebor Industries, instantly she could feel eyes on her and they made her burn with excitement. Slowly, each step measured to make full use of the height her heels gave her to show off her shapely legs, Bella made her way through the foyer and to the reception desk while flicking her eyes around the room. As she reached the desk and leaned in slightly to address the pleasant receptionist she ignored the sound of collision behind her, it wasn’t the first time people had run into each other while attempting to subtly stare at her shapely backside and as usual in made Bella chuckle. 

Speaking softly and sweetly to the receptionist Bella was directed to the nearest elevator for her 12:30pm with the Frerin Durin, second in command of Erebor Industries. Bella was early but that was part of her charm, she enjoyed keeping people off balance and getting away from Bilbo just a little bit longer. Bella had expected that when she walked into Frerin Durin’s office that she would meet his secretary and wait a while before seeing him but the Man of the hour himself happened to be in the room at the time, much to his misfortune. Frerin Durin took one look at Bella and fell, quite literally as he tried to act suave and lean on his PA’s desk only to miss his mark and end up on the lushly carpeted floor. 

Bella gave the poor man her best smile and waited for him to regain his footing, when he offered his arm she took it with a lilting laugh and followed him past his stern, middle aged PA and into his office. Time flew behind closed doors as Bella let the enamoured man talk and talk, she knew he had other meetings but that was precisely the point. 

Frerin Durin was a very attractive man, bright and cheerful a perfect visual match for Bella herself though she did not find herself drawn to the man. This was the one point that Bella found herself agreeing with Bilbo, their taste in men was identical where every other part of their personalities clashed, Bella supposed most people would say they were attracted to the ‘Tall, dark and handsome’ cliché but it went beyond that. Bilbo was better at explaining it though Bella was best at attracting them. Bella coyly ignored the was Frerin kept inching closer to her as time passed, how his hand found excuses to touch hers and especially the way he turned his phone on silent after the third ignored phone call.

It came as no surprise then when an overload knocking sounded at the door, clearly masculine and openly frustrated, before the door swung open without waiting for a response. Frerin reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Bella to great his new guest who was clearly less than happy to see him; it was now Bella’s turn to swoon, though she would never show or admit such a thing to anyone but Bilbo, as the newest member of their little party was beyond gorgeous. Thick dark hair, though speckled at the temples with grey, worn rebelliously long but pulled back to give an air of sophistication. An equally thick beard cropped neat and short tempted Bella to run her fingers through it but it was the man’s eyes that caught her, electric blue and filled with fire. He was taller than Bella in her heels, just, and was built for strength despite the expensive tailored suit he wore. Everywhere Frerin was light this man was dark and the pull of attraction was fierce even as Bella realised who she was ogling as he began to growl at Frerin in a foreign language, Thorin Durin CEO of Erebor Industries and her target had just made his grand entrance.

Bella coughed slightly, bringing the men’s attention back to her as she pointedly stood and extended her hand to the elder brother with an alluring smile. Thorin Durin gave her a brief once over before he made his dismissal clear by returning to his discussion with his brother, Bella attempted not to show her irritation at the obnoxious yet still devilishly handsome man. 

Bella was almost insulted, almost, as the Frerin ushered her out of his office while apologising and promising to call her soon to schedule another meeting only to return to the confined space of his office to begin arguing anew with his brother. Bella sashayed passed the stern PA and towards the elevator, no one was there to watch her continue walking and when she slipped into another office there was no one to see.

A few minutes later, because really that was all it took, Bella slipped out of said office handbag slightly heavier those that were flittering around where too busy staring at her to notice where she’d come from or where she was going. Bella slipped into the nearest ladies room, locked the door behind her once she was sure she was alone and found Bilbo. 

Bilbo smiled at Bella and nodded as she began to remove her makeup while slipping off her heels. Bella shimmied out of her dress and stockings in record time and Bilbo removed the wig. 

“You shouldn’t have done that Bella, leaving a mark is not our way” Bilbo scolded her but all he got was a smile as Bilbo slipped on his maintenance uniform and brushed his own copper curls out. Bilbo shoved Bella’s clothes and bag into his duffle which he shoved to the bottom of the cleaner’s cart he’s commandeered for the day. Bilbo gave Bella one last look, identical eyes blinking back at him before he closed his own eyes and upon opening them she was gone. Bilbo tapped the mirror in front of him just once with a soft smile before he left the bathroom, his uniform giving him practical invisibility. At least until he was entering the elevator and he saw electric blue, Bilbo tried to keep calm and not think about what was hidden in his cart but those thoughts left his mind entirely as Thorin ‘Oakenshield’ Durin looked at him, the way most people looked at Bella. Bilbo gasped, ducked his head and waited for the doors to close as the CEO walked towards his office, Bilbo was slipping out the service exit as he heard the sirens start blasting Bella’s laughter ringing in his mind as he still fought the red in his cheeks as he slipped away to deliver the stone before returning to his flat for a much needed and well-deserved cup of calming tea.


End file.
